


Cold Water, Warm Embrace

by singingdevil



Series: YakuLev Week 2016 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (that's like my favorite tag ever), Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Living Together, M/M, YakuLev Week, kitchen disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingdevil/pseuds/singingdevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yaku turns around and shoves his hand on the sink and turns the tap on. The pain dissipates almost immediately, but he knows better. Ten to fifteen minutes under the running water and there flies the water bill. Yaku sighs."</p>
<p>YakuLev week 2016 day 3, words "burn" and "hurt/comfort". It seems I'm only capable of writing fluff when that's not the goal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Water, Warm Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda short, sorry. Idk, that just seemed like a good place to stop. I hope this makes up for yesterday though.

“Fucking hell!”

The yell comes from the kitchen, accompanied by the sound of something falling to the floor. It’s followed by a coughing fit, and Lev scrambles up from the couch and into the kitchen to see what’s wrong.

“Mori, what happened?” Lev asks before he’s rounded the corner into the kitchen. There’s more cursing and coughing.

Yaku is leaning on the counter and cradling his left hand to his chest as his lungs try to hack themselves up. There’s a frying pan on the floor next to his leg, as well as a container of cinnamon with the contents spread all over their kitchen. It doesn’t take long for Lev to put the events together – the stove is on, Yaku’s hand hurts. Burned, simple as that.

“Get me—a fucking glass—glass of wat—“ Yaku chokes out between coughs. Fucking cinnamon.

Lev scrambles for the cupboard and nearly drops a glass. Yaku tries to take a deep breath to snap at him for it, but his breath catches in his throat and he’s coughing up cinnamon _again_ and _can this just fucking stop?_ His hand burns, too, and he hasn’t dared to look at it yet but he’s fairly sure he’s dealing with a second-degree here.

Lev manages to fill the glass without breaking anything – small miracles are miracles anyway. Yaku’s undamaged hand is shaking too badly to hold absolutely anything, so he holds his breath long enough for Lev to tip the glass on his lips. The water feels good, washes away the horrible itch in his throat and _fuck_ does breathing feel amazing. Lev is hovering, and Yaku mutters a breathless “Thanks”.

Now that the breathing problem has been taken care of, Yaku brings his hand away from his chest where it has been cradled. The skin is angry red and blistering – no surprises there, really – and Lev gasps.

“Mori, your hand!” He reaches for the burnt fingers, but stops before actually touching. Yaku turns around and shoves his hand on the sink and turns the tap on. The pain dissipates almost immediately, but he knows better. Ten to fifteen minutes under the running water and there flies the water bill. Yaku sighs.

“So, what happened?” Lev asks from behind him, long arms wrapping themselves around the smaller frame. Yaku leans back.

“I was supposed to start cooking,” he grumbles. “Bumped on a few things, set my hand down, dropped something. Fuck.” Yaku isn't a fan of messing things up - it bothers him far more than it bothers Lev, and now he's upset. His shoulders are tense and there's a distinct tone in his voice that Lev has learnt to pick up.

Yaku keeps his hand under the water and Lev keeps his arms around him. The shorter continues grumbling and muttering curses under his breath, but he relaxes visibly against Lev's chest as the minutes tick by and the cold water keeps running from the tap. The tension in his shoulders bleeds out and he closes his eyes.

At some point it becomes Lev's job to watch the clock.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. That was... cheesy? Fuck English, it's "imelä" in my language.


End file.
